The Power Of X
by HarryRules2
Summary: There's a new member of the team. The bad guys are after her. The only ones who can help are her family.
1. Chapter 1 Everything Can Change

The Power Of X  
Chapter 1-Everything Can Change  
  
"Professor, have you found her?" Jean asked.  
"Yes, she is in New York City." Professor Xavier replied. "Jean, inform Cyclops and Storm to ready the Blackbird. You must find your cousin at all cost.  
"Why?" Jean questioned in a panic.  
"When Sarah's mutation triggered, which is to discharge electricity, she injured her older sister Morgan. In a panic, she ran away to the city, thinking she had killed her sister. She was accosted by two thieves. They would not leave her alone and she ended up electrocuting them. As a result of this, the Mutant Watch Coalition and the Friends of Humanity are looking for her."  
"Jean?"  
"What is it Scott?"  
"You have a phone call."  
"I'll call them back later."  
"I think you should take this."  
"Can't it wait?"  
"No, it can't."  
"Why?"  
"It's Sarah."  
Jean takes the phone from Scott and goes into the common room.  
"Sarah, where are you? Are you alright?"  
"I'm in the city. I ran away."  
"Why would you run away?"  
"I killed Morgan."  
"Sarah, don't panic, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."  
"I electrocuted her."  
"Sarah, listen, I know where you are. Stay there, my friends and I are coming to get you."  
Jean hangs up and starts to head back towards the elevator when she and Scott see a bright flash of light. When the light disappears, they find Sarah slumped on the floor, unconscious.  
"Sarah?" Jean said. "Scott, get the Professor."  
"It's all right, Jean, I'm coming." she heard the professor say. "Scott, notify the rest of the X-Men and tell the students that classes are cancelled. Jean, take Sarah to the infirmary. I will notify her parents."  
"Professor, is Morgan alive?" Jean asked.  
"Indeed, she is Jean. She is in the hospital, but I believe she will fully recover."  
"Jean, she's waking up."  
"Sarah, it's me.  
"Jean?"  
"Yes, Sarah, it's me. You're safe now."  
"Jean, let me take her." Scott said.  
"All right." Jean replied. "Sarah, we're going to help you. We're taking you somewhere so you can get better."  
"Where am I?"  
"Don't worry about that now." Jean said. "What matters now is that you're safe."  
"What's happening to me?"  
"Sarah, we'll explain all of this later"  
"Jean, don't you think she has a right to know?"  
"Yes, but I don't think she'll understand. Look what she's just been through. I can't deal with this now. I have to go."  
"If you can't deal with this what makes you think she can't? Don't abandon her, Jean. She needs you." Scott said.  
"You're right, Scott."  
"Sarah," Scott said. "Listen to me. I'm going to help you."  
"Morgan", Sarah said.  
"What, Sarah?" Scott questioned.  
"Sarah, it's ok. Scott's going to help you." Jean said.  
"Sarah, who is Morgan?" Scott asked.  
"She was my sister."  
"She still is." Scott replied. "She's alive."  
"How can that be?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm not sure, Sarah." Jean said. "All I can think is that when you discharged the electricity from your body it wasn't enough to kill, only to stun.  
"Sarah, listen to me." Scott said. "Your cousin is a doctor and she can help you if you want her too."  
"I do." Sarah said. "I know why Morgan survived. It's because she's a mutant. She can survive things other people can't. I've become one too. I know because no normal human being can do what I did, and my family has a tendency to produce people with the gene. Not to be mean, but look at you, Jean."  
"You're right Sarah. I am a mutant. But look how well I turned out. You can be the same way with a little help."  
"Really?" questioned Sarah.  
"Yes, Sarah, they helped dad and I know they can help you too."  
"Morgan!" Sarah said jumping off the table to hug her sister.  
"Sarah, wait." Jean said, touching her arm, receiving an electric shock in the process.  
"Jean, I'm sorry!" Sarah exclaimed. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Sarah, I'm ok." Jean replied.  
"Sarah, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, mum?"  
"I know you love us and I know you love Jean, but think it's best for the time being if you do not touch anybody."  
Just then Professor Xavier entered the room. "Hello, Sarah, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I see you have met Scott Summers and been reunited with your cousin, Jean Grey."  
  
"Yes, Sir I have."  
Sarah, now that you are here, everyone is safe, and you know that your sister is all right, perhaps you'd like to freshen up. After that, you can meet the rest of the children and be shown around the school."  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"I'll show you where you can clean up, Sarah." Morgan said. "Mum brought your clothes."  
"Thanks, Mum."  
"Your welcome, sweetheart."  
"Morgan?" Sarah asked after she finished getting ready.  
"Yes, Sarah?" she replied.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's all right, Sarah. It's not like I haven't lost control. Don't worry about my arm. Jean says it will be all right. It's just a minor burn. I know it looks worse. But it's not."  
"That's good to know." Sarah said with a smile.  
"Everything is going to be ok, Sarah." Morgan said.  
"You know, Morgan, you always used to say that everything can change in twenty-four hours. Only now do I realize how true that can be. But you're right. Everything is going to be all right." Sarah replied. 


	2. Chapter 2 Shock To The System

The Power Of X  
Chapter 2-Shock To The System  
  
2 months after Sarah's arrival at the school, sometime around November  
  
Location : The Med Lab. Jean and Sarah have a talk.  
  
"Jean, can I talk to you?" Jean turned when she heard the voice. "Of course, Sarah, come on in and have a seat." Jean said. "You wanted to ask me about my powers." "How did you know that?" Sarah asked as she sat down across from Jean. "Do you know what telepathy is, Sarah?" Jean questioned. "Yes, I do. It's the ability to read minds. Uncle Ewan has that power, if you remember." Sarah explained. "I remember, Sarah. I remember that very well." Jean said, nodding. "Well, he used to read my mind when I was younger. It was creepy." Sarah finished. "I have that ability also Sarah. Understand that I would never read your mind without your permission, but since you've been here you have been projecting thoughts and I've been picking them up. So has the Professor. There are also times when I can't shut out the voices even if I wanted to." Jean explained. Sarah nodded, then asked, "Jean, when did you realize you were a mutant?" "When I was ten years old, my best friend Annie was hit by a car. As she was dying, I touched her. Her mind opened to me, and I was able to read her thoughts and feel what she was feeling." Jean said "Annie died, didn't she Jean?" Sarah asked. "Yes, Sarah, she did." Jean said. "What happened after that?" asked Sarah with concern in her eyes. Jean sighed. "I became depressed. Very depressed. I didn't want to do anything. And to make matters worse, I couldn't shut out the voices." "Talk about a shock to the system." Sarah said, looking frightened. "Tell me about it." Jean replied. "What happened, Jean? Did it ever get better?" questioned Sarah. "This went on for a year, until I was eleven. I thought I was going crazy. Then Professor Xavier came. He saved my life and my mind." "How did he do that?" Sarah asked, amazed. "He put up mental shields in my mind." Jean explained. "So you could shut out the voices." Sarah said, nodding. "Yes, by that time I also realized that I was telekinetic. I can move things with my mind." Jean said. "Well, they say the mind is a powerful thing. I know it sounds cliché." Sarah said, smiling. "Very true, Sarah. They also say the mind is a terrible thing to waste. The professor taught me how to make mine more powerful and control it. In time, I know you can do the same with your power." "Just like the Professor did with Morgan, mum, and dad." Sarah said, looking relieved. "The Professor helped Storm and Scott also, and believe me they can do the same with you." Jean said. "Jean's right, Sarah, he can.", entering the Med Lab accompanied by Scott. "Hi." Sarah said, turning around. "Hello, you two." Storm said. "Sorry to interrupt your talk, but it is time for history class." "OK. We'll continue this later. All right, Sarah?" Jean asked. "All right." Sarah said, standing and giving Jean a hug. "Bye Jean" "Bye. Oh, and Sarah?" "Yes?" Sarah said, turning to face Jean again. "Thanks for listening." Jean said with a smile. "Your welcome." Sarah said, smiling back, happy for the first time in two months. 


End file.
